


Wrong Day to Die

by Writingwife83



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Married Couple, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26502052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writingwife83/pseuds/Writingwife83
Summary: Kissing prompt: Location- vehicle. Reason- relief.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Comments: 8
Kudos: 73
Collections: Wifey’s Sherlolly Prompts





	Wrong Day to Die

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Juldooz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juldooz/gifts).



“Right in here,” the paramedic told Molly. “You can step in the ambulance and see him if you’d like.”

Molly hardly needed to be given permission. She was already climbing into the ambulance while the man was only halfway through his sentence. 

Once she was inside, the figure lying on the gurney lifted his head. She released a heavy sigh as Sherlock's eyes met hers. 

“You’re really ok,” Molly breathed, stumbling over and sitting on the gurney next to him. 

“Everyone’s being a bit dramatic about all of this,” he said, his voice hoarse as a little cough punctuated the statement. 

“I do not agree! It was a fire and you were stuck inside the building!” Molly reminded him, her hands cradling his still slightly dusty face. “God knows what could have happened!”

The feel of his skin beneath her fingers was like much needed air in her lungs that she’d barely been able to breath the entire drive over. She leaned in, touching her forehead to his. 

“You smell like smoke,” she whispered. 

“You’re a good deal less angry at me than any other time you’ve said I smell like smoke,” he teased. 

Molly couldn’t quite laugh about any of this yet. It was like just waking from a nightmare, and the realism of it hadn’t quite worn off yet. She couldn’t be lighthearted about it after all the events of that day. Instead she just wanted to focus on the fact that he was alive. 

She tilted her chin forward, kissing him with instant hunger and possessiveness as her fingers gripped his poor singed shirt. Sherlock was clearly not fully himself based on the grunt of discomfort, but he still managed to push himself to sit up, wrapping his arms around her as they kissed. Molly smiled inwardly, hearing his heart rate monitor beeping much more rapidly than before. 

Sherlock’s breathing was ragged by the time they separated and he chuckled low.

“Apparently this would have been the wrong day to die.”

Molly finally managed a small laugh. “I mean, any day would be wrong of course. I’d never want anything to happen to you. But today…”

Sherlock frowned, clearly seeing the shift in his wife’s expression. “Molly? What is it?”

She took one of his hands, squeezing it. “I’m just especially happy today that you’re ok.”

Molly gave him a little smile, and then gently placed his hand over her abdomen. 


End file.
